


linger on

by d3vilsivy



Series: Blackbird Sings for the Dead [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), Drunk Sex, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Hawke (Dragon Age), and im absolutely certain varric has a nice beer belly, btdubs lonan is fat, just two besties fuckin, with an ensemble cast like this im incapable of writing a single closed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3vilsivy/pseuds/d3vilsivy
Summary: a rather drunk hawke catches varric (also drunk) in a private moment and is invited to join.
Relationships: Hawke/Varric Tethras, Male Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Blackbird Sings for the Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	linger on

**Author's Note:**

> set before these dumbasses even head for the deep roads the first time. that's gonna be one long trip lmao
> 
> my adhd ass tryna get myself to work on five other things, but i started dai as a dwarf for kicks and suddenly varric is stupid hot (obvs he was hot the whole time but like. i SAW him bro) and everyone else has freakishly long legs. but also. i love some tender friendship fuckin.

late in the evening, just as things were starting to calm down at the hanged man, lonan hazily noticed that varric had been absent from their table for quite a while. everyone else was too sloshed or preoccupied to care, but it piqued lonan's interest. he crept away to varric's room to see if he was there.

he only fumbled with the door for a moment before he got it to open, but it took him just as long to figure out what he was looking at once he'd opened it. as it dawned on him, he felt a little dizzy, but he couldn't drag his eyes away. 

varric finally noticed he was there and paused with his hand around his cock, reciprocating lonan's surprise.

lonan's mouth was dry when he finally found his words and his feet. "uh, sorry, i'll go-" 

"wait." 

"wait?"

"you can come in, if you want. just close the door behind you."

lonan looked up, only to be pinned in place by varric's gaze. he felt dizzy again, cheeks burning. "you want…?" 

"i'm trying to proposition you."

immediately, lonan stepped in and pushed the door closed behind him. varric chuckled, and lonan became aware of the rich blush flooding the dwarf's nose and cheeks, and the open bottle of liquor on the table. but his attention was drawn back in by the motion of varric's hand over his cock. 

.. 

he was here, he'd chosen to be here, he was walking slowly toward varric with a positively sinful expression as the dwarf began to stroke himself again. he subconsciously spread his legs under that hot, unabashed gaze. lonan knelt down before him where he sat in a chair by the table, and slid one hand up his leg and the other hand over his. varric let him take over, instead running his fingers through the man's shaggy black hair. 

lonan leaned up into the touch, and took one of varric's balls between his lips. varric moaned low. lonan sucked harder at that tender skin before pulling off and resting his cheek on varric's thigh, looking up at him through thick, dark lashes while he pumped the dwarf's girthy cock. varric noticed that his other hand was down between his own legs, but lonan caught his gaze and took him into his mouth. 

he suckled at the tip, tongue toying with the ring piercing at his slit, and gradually worked his way down til that little golden ring hit the back of his throat and his eyes began to water. varric very nearly came at the sight. lonan took as much as he could and picked up a rhythm, head bobbing eagerly between the dwarf's sturdy thighs. he wasn't going to last long like this, but he wasn't done yet, and he suspected hawke's jaw would be getting sore soon. 

"slow down there," he said shakily, leaning forward. lonan leaned back, lips popping softly off the head of his cock… and nearly hit his head on the table behind him. varric caught him first with a hand at the base of his skull. lonan's breath left him with a whoosh, and his mouth hung open slightly, lips pink from sucking. varric bent down further and pulled him into a kiss. 

..

lonan was climbing into varric's lap, pants already undone and loose around his waist, bending down to kiss the dwarf and to try to get him out of his shirt. lonan had seen him in various states of undress, but never had he seen the dwarf glowing like this, curling blond hairs all over his skin catching the candle-light, turning him golden and inviting. lonan removed his own shirt and bent down to kiss varric again, pressing close against him and grinding down hard on his cock. 

varric's rough hands roved over the rolls of skin at his waist, found his soft ass and kneaded it. he trailed one around into the front of lonan's pants. "may i?" 

"please," lonan breathed, and he moved lower to slide one thick finger between the slick, hot lips of his cunt. a shudder ran through the man's body at his touch. 

varric thoroughly finger-fucked him, just managing to slip a third finger in before lonan pushed him away and got up to tug off his pants. varric took the opportunity to remove his own fully, stilling somewhat in his haste when he felt hawke's gaze on him. 

"can we go to the bed?" 

"of course," he said, and led lonan by the hand. 

lonan lay back onto the bed and tugged varric over him. the dwarf settled between his legs, their bellies pressed together, varric's cock hard and warm against his inner lips as it parted them. it was a tight fit, but lonan's arousal let the dwarf fill him up with little struggle. lonan clutched at his back, hips jerking up against him as he rocked in and out at a tantalizingly slow pace. though he appreciated the time to enjoy the stretch, lonan desperately wanted more, and begged his friend very politely for just that. 

varric smirked and propped himself up higher with his hands so he could thrust in fully; and lonan, already drowning in pleasure from the pierced penis inside him, was even more excited to notice the the golden hoops in varric's thick nipples. he pushed himself up to seal his lips around one, pressing his nose into the luxurious golden hair around it.

"fuck, hawke," varric gasped, thrusts coming more shallow as he watched lonan suck wantonly at his chest, felt the vibration of his moans over that stiff peak. he reached up to cradle the back of lonan's head again, and those deep green eyes met his. "you're being such a good boy for me."

lonan whimpered, and varric began to drive into him as hard and steady as he could in his state of inebriation. it was enough. suddenly his bed was much wetter, and lonan was clinging to him with both limbs and cunt. varric tried to keep moving inside him, but it wasn't long before he spilled over too. 

they woke up in each others' arms the next morning, and enjoyed the quiet comfort while they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> pale blue eyes is a song by the velvet underground
> 
> so, headcanons: i have hc'd varric as pretty solidly aro/ace for a while, but since realizing similar complexities in my own self, i've shifted a bit. i feel like friendship is just It for him and when he's really got that with someone, sex is a type of closeness that he can enjoy with them, even if he doesn't need or seek it out generally. so, he's still on that spectrum but a little more like gray-aro/ace.
> 
> also can i just say how many scenes ive already written in my head hundreds of times from before i started actually writing/posting fic, because for dragon age and da2 in particular it is A LOT. god i wish i had started writing before now


End file.
